<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Call by terma_archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501350">Last Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist'>terma_archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2002-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2002-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA">TER/MA</a> and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile">the TER/MA collection profile</a>.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TER/MA</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA">TER/MA</a> and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile">the TER/MA collection profile</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><b>Last Call
<br/>by The Spike</b>
</p>
<p><br/> Hey Mulder
<br/>                                        did I wake you?
<br/>                                        Yeah, stupid question
<br/>                                        Listen
<br/>                                        Mulder
<br/>                                        can't talk long
<br/>                                        so listen
<br/>                                        I killed your father
<br/>                                        wait...
<br/>                                        <i>listen</i>
<br/>                                        I killed your father, okay?
<br/>                                        And Scully's—Scully's sister
<br/>                                        Melissa
<br/>                                        right?
<br/>                                        And Mulder,
<br/>                                        It was me that sold out Scully
<br/>                                       —fucked her over, fucked you up.
<br/>                                        You still there, Fox?
<br/>                                        You getting this?
<br/>                                        It was me.
<br/>                                        Why?  You need a 'why'?
<br/>                                        I don't have time for why
<br/>                                        Oh, why did I call?
<br/>                                        Good question
<br/>                                        The thing is
<br/>                                        Fox
<br/>                                        I'm not gonna say, okay?
<br/>                                        Or maybe I'll just say 
<br/>                                        Now you know, okay?
<br/>                                        Move on.

  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>